Mise en scène
by kaidoh20
Summary: Les joueurs de Rikkai s'unissent pour une même cause. Sauver le monde ? Pas du tout ! Lisez et vous verrez...


**Mise en scène**

Disclaimer : Bah, comme toujours, ils appartiennent à leur auteur : le trés vénéré Konomi-sensei.

Blabla : Encore du Rikkai, oui je sais, ça devient une obsession...

Cette fic se passe bien avant 'Kibo to Taki', à l'époque du collège.

Voilà, pas de mise en garde particulière donc Bonne Lecture ! ; )

* * *

Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, Marui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du vestiaire, Kirihara l'empêchant de parler. 

Niou lui fit signe de ne rien dire et reporta son attention sur Yukimura et Sanada qui discutaient non loin.

-Pft ! C'est nul ! Ils ne font que parler tennis, râla Kirihara.

-Humpf..

-Ah !

Kirihara retira sa main de la bouche à son senpai. Marui poussa un 'pfou' et jeta un regard noir à son kohai.

-C'est quoi ce bazar ?

-Chut ! Fit Niou. Ca devient intéressant.

Sanada passait sa main dans les cheveux de son capitaine.

-Ah…commença Niou.

-…Et merde ! Finit Kirihara.

Le vice-capitaine venait d'enlever une feuille de la chevelure à son ami.

-Pft ! Me tire, j'en ai marre !!

-Ils sont pas doués, sérieux !

-Hein ?? Fit Marui plus que perdu. Expliquez-moi au moins !!

Niou et Kirihara s'échangèrent un regard complice.

-En fait, déclara Niou en passant un bras autour de l'épaule à Marui, on a remarqué que notre capitaine et Sanada avait une attirance l'un envers l'autre.

-On attend désespéramment qu'ils se décident à se l'avouer.

-Vous avez remarquez ça, vous ??

-Ouaip, firent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

Retournant vers le bâtiment principal, Niou décréta qu'ils devaient aider ces 'incapables' à se déclarer. Marui se laissa prendre au jeu et décida de leur prêter main forte.

La pause déjeuner se termina et les joueurs retournèrent chacun dans leur classe.

Sanada s'installa à son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son voisin. Ce dernier, ne lui prêtant aucune attention, remonta ses lunettes.

Quand la sonnerie retentit les élèves poussèrent un petit cri de joie. Pas perturbé pour autant, Sanada rangeait calmement ses affaires mais Yagyuu lui fit signe de se presser. Sans s'échanger le moindre mot, Sanada suivit son joueur dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Il y trouva Yukimura en compagnie de Niou. Les jeunes hommes parlaient chiffon. Là, Sanada tilta.

-Niou ! Fit le vice-capitaine en se tournant vers Yagyuu.

-Puri ? Répondit le jeune homme en ôtant ses lunettes.

Yukimura émit un petit rire et fit signe à Sanada de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous échanger sans cesse les places ?

-Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour le remarquer…

-Passons, fit Yagyuu (le vrai cette fois) en récupérant ses lunettes.

-Ah ! Mais non, Yagyuu, tu as oublié ? On doit aider la tête d'algue en anglais.

-C'est vrai.

Ils filèrent laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls dans la salle. L'un désespéré de ses joueurs, l'autre tout souriant.

Sanada soupira, il n'avait rien saisi de ce qu'il s'était passé. Aider Kirihara en anglais ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés aller à l'entraînement ? Mais venant de la Platinium Pair, il ne cherchait même plus.

-Il y a un matsuri ce week-end, Yagyuu me proposait d'y aller tous ensemble.

-Un matsuri ?

-S'il te plait ? Ca nous permettrait de nous changer les idées.

Sanada savait que Yukimura faisait allusion à leur défaite en National contre Seigaku. (1) Le capitaine insista encore et finit pas faire céder Sanada.

Dehors, une horde de petits curieux espionnait les jeunes hommes à travers la fenêtre.

-On entend rien !!

-Marui-senpai, moins fort !!

-Piyo !!!

-Vous êtes surs que ça va marcher ?

Marui, Kirihira et Niou se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur camarade. Comme si leur plan pouvait ne pas marcher !

-Regardes bien et apprends, Yagyuu.

Ils reportèrent leur attention à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Yukimura semblait s'être lancé dans un monologue auquel Sanada répondait par des hochements de têtes. Puis, Yukimura cessa soudainement de parler, il prit la main de son joueur dans la sienne et baissa la tête.

-On aurait dû rester dedans, au moins on entendrait ce qu'ils se racontent, râla une nouvelle fois Marui.

Mais ses amis étaient trop occupés à observer à l'intérieur de la pièce pour l'entendre.

-Je crois que …

-…C'est pour maintenant, continua Kirihara.

-Enfin ! Soupira Yagyuu.

Mais ils virent leurs camarades sursauter quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

-C'est terrible ! On a un problème !! Annonça Jackal essoufflé d'avoir couru comme un fou.

Le joueur de double avait crié si fort que ses coéquipiers postés dehors avaient tout entendu.

Sanada et Yukimura se levèrent d'un même geste et suivirent leur joueur.

-Putain !!

-Le con !! Il a tout fait foirer !!

Niou et Kirihara s'étaient tournés vers Marui et le dévisageaient dangereusement.

-Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi !!

-Ils sont partis un peu vite, non ? Remarqua Yagyuu.

-Ah !! Firent en chœur les 3 autres.

-Vous croyez …

-Que Jackal paniquait parce qu'il ne nous trouvait pas ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

-Oui, c'est…

-Ce que tu allais dire, non ? Niou.

Un 'Ahhhhhhhhh !!' collectif (sauf Yagyuu qui se contenta de remonter ses lunettes) résonna dans toute la cour.

-Yanagi-senpai…

-C'est pas ce que…

-Inutile d'en rajouter.

Le Master mit ses mains dans ses poches et avec un petit regard en coin annonça :

-Cette scène là était prévisible. Connaissant Jackal, vous auriez dû vous douter qu'il s'inquiéterait de ne pas vous trouver à l'entraînement. Quelqu'un aurait du rester avec lui.

Les jeunes hommes s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Renji savait ce qu'ils magouillaient ??

-En tout cas, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire réprimandez par Yukimura, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous dépêcher d'aller à l'entraînement.

-Ahhhh !!! Fit Marui manquant d'avaler son chewing-gum.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent mais Niou resta avec Yanagi.

-On a besoin de toi !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

-Alors ? Tu nous aides ou non ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tapota sa tempe de son index.

-Tout est déjà prêt…

Puisque maintenant le Master était dans le coup, Renji défendit la cause de ses camarades auprès de Yukimura et Sanada. Ainsi, les joueurs purent commencer l'entraînement sans se faire engueuler.

Yukimura assigna Marui comme partenaire d'entraînement à Kirihara. Les joueurs commencèrent à s'échanger quelques balles mais le brun n'était pas concentré.

-Hoi ! Akaya ! Joue comme il faut !

Mais le petit démon n'avait pas vraiment le match en tête. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, cherchant son capitaine. Il poussa un petit 'Héhé' quand il aperçut Yukimura discuter avec Sanada sur le terrain d'à côté.

-Admire un peu !

Marui faillit en perdre son chewing-gum quand Kirihara renvoya la balle dans la direction du capitaine.

Akaya n'avait pas juste renvoyé la balle, il avait frappé son nouveau tir qui avait eu raison d'Inui lors du National…

-Tu veux l'assommer ou quoi ???

-Ben oui !

-Oo

Sachant que Sanada était toujours au petit soin pour son capitaine, si ce dernier s'effondrait sous ses yeux et sachant que l'infirmière était absente, il était évident, pour Akaya, que Sanada resterait aux côtés du jeune homme et que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour se déclarer.

Mais Kirihara n'avait pas prévu qu'au moment où la balle allait frapper Yukimura (qui, avec Sanada, étant de dos ne voyaient pas le projectile arriver) Jackal passerait par-là et se reçut la balle en pleine tête à la place du capitaine.

Le jeune homme tomba sous le choc et Marui poussa un hurlement.

Tous les titulaires, excepté Kirihara, se rassemblèrent autour de Jackal qui peinait à reprendre conscience.

-Jackal ! Hoi !! Jackal !! criait presque Marui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Yukimura.

-Ben …en fait…

-Je dirais que c'est un tir incontrôlé d'Akaya, fit Renji qui avait compris la manœuvre.

Akaya fulminait dans son coin. Cet idiot de Jackal (c'était ses mots) s'était encore mit au milieu.

Niou poussa un 'Puri' et donna un coup de coude à Yagyuu pendant que Yukimura et Sanada s'occupaient d'amener Jackal à l'infirmerie.

-Yaaaagyuu ! Regarde.

Niou montra d'un signe de tête Kirihara.

-Notre petite tête d'algue a encore allumé ses lanternes.

-C'est ton tour !!

-Piyo ?

-Hier c'était moi, aujourd'hui c'est ton tour.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Yagyuu attrapa Marui et prirent eux aussi la direction de l'infirmerie.

Niou soupira. Finalement c'était à lui de tenter de calmer le petit démon.

-Akaya ! fit Renji en s'avançant.

Bah, finalement, Yanagi s'en occupait. Niou s'esquiva en sifflant et tripotant ses cheveux.

-Bon sang mais tu nous a fait quoi là ??

A ces mots, le Master donna un léger coup de raquette sur la tête à son kohai.

-Je vais le détruire !! Je vais le détruire !!

Un nouveau coup de raquette força le plus jeune à se taire.

-Yukimura va finir par se douter de quelque chose ! Je t'avais dit que je m'en occupais.

-Ca me soûle de les voir se tourner autour sans rien se dire !

Les yeux du petit démon avaient repris leur couleur normale.

-Ca t'énerve pas, toi ?

-Un peu, mais c'est dans leur caractère. On n'y peut rien.

-Pourtant, Yukimura-bucho mérite d'être heureux…

Yanagi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, les empereurs avaient placés Jackal dans un des lits et Sanada avait mis à la porte ses joueurs.

« Il lui faut du calme, alors dehors ! » avait-il déclaré en claquant la porte au nez de Marui.

Jackal avait reprit connaissance mais était toujours brumeux. Yukimura avait insisté pour qu'il reste allongé. Vu le coup qu'il s'était pris, il était hors de question de le laisser seul, on ne savait jamais, Yukimura s'était donc posté à son chevet.

-On ne devrait peut être pas laisser les joueurs seuls, non ?

-Yanagi est avec eux, rassura le capitaine en se levant.

Il rejoignit Sanada sur le lit d'en face et lui déroba sa casquette.

-Pour le matsuri, j'aimerai bien qu'on soit tous en yukata. Et…

-Et.. ?

-Et que tu viennes sans ta casquette…

Sanada semblait hésiter à répondre. C'est vrai après tout, cette casquette faisait partie de lui ! (2)

-Comme tu veux, finit-il par dire ne supportant plus le regard menaçant de son capitaine.

En remerciement, Yukimura rendit la casquette à son propriétaire qui la posa à ses côtés.

Un silence s'installa. Yukimura d'habitude si bavard ne disait rien. Sanada n'aimait pas ça. Quand Yukimura restait sans rien dire cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il se torturait l'esprit.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, Niou m'inquiètes un peu…

Effectivement Yukimura eut l'air de sortir de ses pensées à la phrase de son joueur.

-Tu restes là ?

-Oui. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Yukimura fit rapidement demi-tour.

-Sanada, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Un gémissement résonna dans l'infirmerie et les empereurs se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur malade.

-Qu'est ce … ??

Jackal avait complètement repris ses esprits. Yukimura lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de le laisser aux soins de Sanada.

Dans le couloir, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu la chevelure rouge qui dépassait du côté des casiers…

* * *

Le Master, le maître des données, il savait tout sur tout. Le troisième Empereur. A l'instar d'Inui, il analysait tout, récoltait toutes les données qu'il pouvait. Rien ne lui échappait. Il savait, par exemple, le temps exact que mettait Yukimura pour quitter sa salle de classe et rejoindre le club ; de même, il était capable de prédire combien de minutes mettait Sanada pour se changer avant l'entraînement. 

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer à camarades réunis devant lui pendant la pause déjeuner. Mais comment faire comprendre tout ça à un gamin que la moindre contrariété rendait fou furieux, un autre qui ne pensait qu'à bouffer ou bien à un quelqu'un qui affiche un air 'je m'en foutiste' du matin au soir.

-Akaya, tu as compris ?

-Euh… tu peux pas répéter encore une fois.

-C'est pathétique.

-Yaaagyuuu !! Regarde ! J'ai fait un bateau !

-Moi j'ai compris, enfin, je crois, déclara Marui en levant haut son donuts.

Le Master inspira profondément et expliqua son plan pour la quatrième fois.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il faut que Yukimura-bucho entre dans les vestiaires au moment exact où Sanada-fuku-buchô se change ?

-Et comme Sanada est pudique…

Marui termina son donuts et confirma qu'il avait compris. Le problème était que Yukimura arrivait toujours le dernier et que par conséquent, tout le monde était déjà prêt.

-Alors il faut faire en sorte que Sanada arrive juste avant Yukimura.

-C'est nul comme plan !

-Niou-kun, c'est déjà plus réfléchi que ton idée de les enfermer dans la même piéce.

-Vous vous souvenez de vos rôles respectifs ?

Chacun acquiesça et la réunion prit fin.

Quelques secondes avant la sonnerie de fin de cours, Yanagi se repassa une dernière fois le plan dans sa tête. Il savait par expérience que Akaya et Marui feraient forcément au moins une bourde, mais il s'était justement gardé une marge d'erreur dans son plan. Il savait que Yagyuu serait là pour stopper une éventuelle pulsion de Niou, surtout que ce dernier, étant à l'origine de tout, était le plus impatient de tous de la conclusion de cette affaire.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire Yanagi était à son poste dans le couloir. Le but du jeu était de retarder Sanada. Mais pas trop non plus. C'était là tout le risque de la manœuvre. Les joueurs disposaient exactement de 10 minutes et 45 secondes. Pas plus, pas moins. Au bout de ces 10 minutes 45, Sanada devait avoir passé la porte des vestiaires. Chacun devait l'occuper 2 minutes 15 secondes. Pas plus.

Yagyuu, étant dans la classe à Sanada, était le premier à entrée en scène. L'air de rien il lui parlait pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Et vu que Sanada était bien élevé, il arrêtait souvent ses gestes pour regarder son interlocuteur. Mais Sanada semblait pressé. Il finit par sortir rapidement de sa salle de classe. Temps écoulé : 1minute 30 secondes.

Suivant, Niou, surveillé au loin par Yagyuu. Niou stoppa donc Sanada dans son avancée et se prit un délire sur le fait que Yagyuu lui avait emprunté un bouquin et qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu.

Au loin, Yagyuu, qui entendait tout, remonta ses lunettes en notant dans un coin de son esprit de corriger son partenaire de double qui avait osé raconter des mensonges sur lui.

Sanada parvint à échapper à Niou en lui disant froidement 'Tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement de te le rendre.' Le vice-capitaine disparut au détour du couloir. Temps écoulé : 3 minutes 40 secondes.

'Trop rapide' pensa Yanagi. Mais il avait toujours sa carte maîtresse en main.

Dans les escaliers, Akaya rattrapa Sanada et prit comme excuse pour le stopper entre 2 étages le fait qu'il avait manqué de tuer Jackal la veille. Il se perdit en explications plus que douteuses et Sanada lui fit signe de le laisser en paix et de filer aux vestiaires.

Yanagi observa sa montre : 4 minutes 50 s'étaient écoulées depuis la sortie de Sanada de sa salle de classe. C'était mauvais. A ce rythme là, il se sera changé avant l'arrivée de Yukimura.

Au tour de Marui, Yanagi se demandait quel tour de passe-passe le joueur allait bien pouvoir utiliser mais il eut rapidement sa réponse. Marui s'était planté devant son vice-capitaine et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas 175 yens à lui avancer. Il avait faim et pas assez de monnaie pour ce charmant paquet de gâteaux qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le distributeur. Sanada s'arrêta une fois de plus dans sa marche et fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit 175 yens qu'il tendit à Marui avant de se remettre en route.

Yanagi se désespérait dans son coin. Aucun des joueurs n'avait été capable de ralentir correctement le vice-capitaine. Mais il s'y attendait un peu.

Il lui restait donc plus qu'à entrer en scène et occuper Sanada pendant 5 minutes et 15 secondes.

Il s'avança vers son ami et parvint à retourner la situation. Sanada entra pile poil à l'heure prévu dans les vestiaires.

Niou, Yagyuu, Akaya et Marui étaient chargés, une fois leur intervention passée auprès de Sanada, de veiller à ce que personne ne ralentisse Yukimura.

Le capitaine arrivait dans les temps vers les vestiaires mais ce qui n'était pas prévu arriva. Tous se tournèrent vers Yanagi, lui demandant du regard comment il avait pu oublier ce détail.

-Je ne comprends pas ! fit le Master trop secoué pour avoir une réaction de génie.

-Bordel !! se retint de crier Kirihara.

Yagyuu eut la réaction qu'aurait eu normalement Yanagi s'il n'avait pas été si perturbé de voir son plan échouer si prés du but.

Le Gentleman s'avança vers les vestiaires aussi rapidement que possible et attrapa, sans aucune délicatesse il faut l'avouer, Jackal qui s'était pointé devant son capitaine et qui le retardait dangereusement.

-Putin !! Ca a encore foiré ! On est maudit c'est pas possible !! finit par crier Akaya.

Sanada venait de sortir des vestiaires au moment même où Yukimura y entrait.

-Master, Master !! Mes fesses oui !! balança Niou à son coéquipier.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Jackal devait avoir une discussion avec son professeur à la fin du cours !!

Yagyuu amena le coupable devant les joueurs cachés derrière les buissons.

-Jackal !! fit Marui en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et le secouant comme un prunier. Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!?? Pourquoi ??!!

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Je devais dire un truc au buchô et…

Il s'interrompit sentant deux regards de psychopathes pointés sur lui.

-Soyez indulgents, il n'était pas au courant, il n'y est pour rien.

Yanagi finit par reprendre ses esprits et fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Jackal. Ce dernier s'excusa plus qu'il ne le fallait alors que Niou et Kirihara étaient prêts à le sacrifier à un quelconque dieu qui arriverait à mettre ces deux incapables ensemble. Marui et Yagyuu quant à eux tentaient de retenir les deux joueurs qui en voulaient à la vie du pauvre Jackal.

-J'essaie encore une fois, si ça ne marche pas je déclare forfait ! lança Kirihara une fois calmé.

-Piyo !

-Moi aussi, mais c'est surtout parce que vous me faites peur à vouloir tuer tout le monde !!

-J'ai un nouveau plan.

-C'est pathétique mais je marche.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous aider si vous ne voulez pas que je gâche tout encore une fois.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de se diriger eux aussi vers les vestiaires. Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent jeter par Sanada pour leur retard…

-Prochaine et dernière étape : le Matsuri, annonça Akaya en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

* * *

Les joueurs se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient au festival. Ils portaient tous des yukata, selon le souhait de Yukimura. Une fois les 'Bonsoir', 'Trop sympa ton yukata' et autres échangés, ils se mirent en route. 

Yanagi avait réfléchi à diverses mises en scène pour réunir Yukimura et Sanada mais aucune ne répondit aux attentes du Master.

-Soit ils ne comprennent rien, soit on s'est fait des idées !! râla Kirihara.

-Peut être que le problème réside dans le plan lui-même, déclara Niou sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais qui fut perçu comme accusateur par les autres.

Yagyuu remonta ses lunettes et frappa de son poing la paume de sa main.

-Je sais !

Ses camarades le questionnèrent du regard. Le Gentlemen s'assura que Sanada était toujours occupé à tenter d'attraper la peluche sur laquelle Yukimura avait craqué. Ce dernier justement était trop occupé à encourager son vice-capitaine pour remarquer que ses joueurs avaient formé un cercle juste à côté et qui, il fallait le dire, gênait un peu le passage.

-Niou-kun, tu es très proche de Yukimura-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

-Puri !

-Mais tu ne sais pas t'y prendre pour soutirer discrètement des informations.

-Puri.. ?

-Alors, on va échanger nos places et je vais essayer de savoir ce que pense réellement Yukimura-kun de Sanada-kun !

-Yaaaagyuuu !! Tu es un génie !!

-Ca ne marchera pas, commença Marui.

-Yukimura remarquera de suite le changement, finit Renji.

-Il a trop l'habitude, fit Kirihara. Je propose qu'on les perde dans les bois à côté ! Ils seront obligés de se parler et finiront par se déclarer !!

-On n'est pas dans un shojo manga ! railla Jackal.

Un soupir collectif raisonna dans l'assistance. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de trouver un plan digne de ce nom.

-J'abandonne, déclara Niou. Ca ne m'amuse plus !

-Niou-kun ! Quand on commence quelque chose, on le termine !

La Platinium Pair se lança dans un débat que Kirihara préféra ignorer en s'éloignant tout en marmonnant.

Yanagi élaborait mille et un scénario dans sa tête pendant que Marui avait traîné Jackal vers le stand de sucreries.

Finalement, alors que Yukimura et Sanada rejoignaient le Master, Kirihara débarqua en trombe, le regard plein de malice. Il fit signe à Yanagi qu'il avait un plan.

Une fois les joueurs regroupés, Akaya annonça :

-Il paraît qu'il y a un temple hanté dans les bois à côté !!

« Il ne va pas oser » pensa le Master.

-On pourrait aller y faire un tour !!

-Je. ..commença Sanada.

Mais il fut couper par Niou qui entraînait déjà son monde vers la direction indiquée par le petit démon.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? murmura Marui à son kohai.

-Paraît qu'il y a vraiment un temple hanté pas loin. J'ai entendu un groupe de filles en parler.

-Finalement, on en revient à ton plan de les perdre dans les bois.

-Non, on va les enfermer dans le temple !!

-Hein ? faillit crier Marui.

Kirihara se passa la langue sur les lèvres et eut un petit rire que Marui qualifia de démoniaque.

Sanada tenta d'analyser calmement la situation. Il avait suivi de force ses joueurs pour voir ce temple soit disant hanté. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Yukimura, les autres ayant disparut Dieu seul savait où. Et maintenant, cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie. Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'y voyaient pratiquement rien.

-Yukimura, tu es toujours là ?

-Oui.

Sanada sentait la présence de son capitaine à ses côtés mais il valait mieux s'en assurer. On ne savait jamais.

-Une fois dehors, j'en connais deux qui vont entendre parler du pays !! râla Sanada qui avait compris que leur enfermement était la faute à Kirihara auquel il attribua Niou comme complice.

-Calme-toi.

-Comment tu fais pour rester calme toi ?! Ca doit bien faire une heure qu'on est enfermé ici !

Le capitaine émit un petit rire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Sanada attrapa la main de son capitaine.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que le petit en serrait arrivé là ?

-Akaya ? Probablement ! déclara Yukimura dans un sourire.

Ils tendirent l'oreille pour capter d'éventuels autres bruits mais rien.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir contre un mur. Sanada tenait toujours la main de son ami. Le remarquant, Yukimura demanda :

-Tu as peur que je me perde ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Désolé, fit le jeune homme en relâchant la main.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu paniqué, non ?

-Pas du tout.

Mais Yukimura savait qu'il mentait. C'était facile à deviner.

Le capitaine glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son joueur, espérant ainsi le rassurer, du moins un peu.

-Franchement, j'aimerais bien savoir qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris de nous faire un coup pareil.

-Va savoir.

-J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient tous bizarres depuis quelques temps. Mais…

De nouveaux bruits de pas interrompirent Sanada. Il resserra son étreinte sur la main de son ami et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Le grand et invincible Sanada Genichiro qui est mort de peur ! annonça Yukimura sur un ton un peu moqueur.

-N'en rajoute pas.

-T'inquiète, j'emporterai ton secret dans la tombe !

Yukimura, que le noir et l'idée d'être enfermé n'effrayait absolument pas, se retenait de rire. Voir Sanada dans cet état valait toutes les victoires au tennis du monde. Le capitaine avait très bien compris la manœuvre de ses joueurs. Il n'était pas dupe, il n'y avait que Sanada pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais cela l'amusait de voir son équipe se démener pour eux et il avait préféré les laisser faire.

Le bruit des pas se faisait tantôt rapproché, tantôt éloigné. Yukimura aurait juré avoir entendu des rires d'enfants. Mais il était persuadé que tout était une mise en scène de ses joueurs, aussi, il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Sanada se rapprocha le plus possible de son ami pour finir coller contre lui. Sa fierté pouvait en prendre un coup qu'il s'en fichait, à l'instant il ne pensait qu' à tenter de se calmer et éviter de paniquer.

-Sanada ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'écrases la main à serrer si fort…

-Pardon !

Yukimura émit un nouveau petit rire mais reprit, une fois de plus, la main de son joueur dans la sienne. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

-On devrait essayer à nouveau de trouver une sortie, non ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de sortir d'ici, avoua Yukimura.

-Qu'est que tu racontes ?

-Juste que je suis bien avec toi. Au moins là, personne ne nous dérange.

Les bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau, faisant frissonner Sanada. Yukimura finit par choisir de se lever. Il valait mieux sortir d'ici avant que Sanada ne meure littéralement de trouille.

Sanada imita le jeune homme et se leva à son tour. Il sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir le corps mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de bruits dont il ignorait la provenance. Non. Yukimura venait de porter sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

-Sanada. Il serait temps de se l'avouer, non ?

Se l'avouer ? pensa le vice-capitaine. Oui, c'était vrai. Depuis plusieurs mois il l'avait remarqué, il essayait même de le cacher. Il ne savait pas vraiment si s'était réciproque alors il avait choisit de ne rien dire.

Il laissa Yukimura faire le premier pas et accueillit avec un certain soulagement les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes.

Une lumière mit rapidement fin à leur baiser. Une silhouette se tenait devant eux, une bougie à la main. Un enfant apparemment.

-Vous êtes perdus ? demanda le petit entre deux rires.

-Oui, répondit Yukimura avec un léger sourire pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de ses joueurs.

-Je connais un moyen de sortir, annonça le petit en se mettant en marche sans pour autant attendre les jeunes hommes.

Le petit leur indiqua une trappe qui menait à l'extérieur. Sanada sortit le premier et Yukimura le suivit.

Dehors, ils trouvèrent leurs joueurs dans un état de panique plutôt avancé.

-Bon sang !! Vous étiez où ?? demanda Marui au bord des larmes.

-Justement, en parlant de ça. Vous trouvez ça drôle de nous avoir enfermés ?? commença à s'énerver Sanada.

-Genichiro, on n'y est pour rien, assura Renji.

-Au départ oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'on voulait faire, avoua Kirihara.

-Mais avant qu'on ne passe à l'action : paf ! puri, vous aviez disparu !

Yagyuu et Jackal confirmèrent les dires des jeunes hommes.

-Alors le petit qui nous a guidé vers la sortie, ce n'était pas vous ? demanda Yukimura en montrant la trappe du doigt.

-Non !! Vous avez disparut plus de 2 heures ! On se faisait du soucis !

A ces mots, Kirihara ne put se retenir d'attraper le bras de son capitaine. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas dans le coup ? demanda une nouvelle fois Sanada.

-On te le jure, répondit Yagyuu.

-Mais alors...

Sanada ne termina pas sa phrase. Il préféra stoppa là toute réflexion au sujet de cette mésaventure. Mais Jackal en rajouta une couche en racontant l'histoire du temple et d'un enfant qui y serrait mort et qui hanterait les lieux.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, fit Marui une fois remit de ses émotions.

Le groupe reprit la direction du festival. Sanada et Yukimura restés en arrière, jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au temple avant de se mettre en marche. Yukimura glissa sa main dans celle de son ami et remarqua que ce dernier tremblait un peu.

-Tu trembles.

-Toi aussi, fit Sanada.

-…C'est vrai.

Le vice-capitaine déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe à son amant avant de dire :

-Je préfère ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Tu as raison. Et puis de toute façon, les fantômes ça n'existent pas.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers qui les attendaient plus loin et qui tentaient de retenir leur joie de voir leurs amis enfin ensemble.

Ils n'entendirent pas les rires d'enfant qui s'échappaient du temple.

* * *

_(1) Même si le manga n'est toujours pas finit, pour moi c'est Seigaku qui décrochera la victoire_

_(2) La casquette !! Que serait Sanada sans sa casquette !! Pour ceux qui me suivent dans mes fics, vous avez du remarqué que j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance !! Mais perso, je le préfère sans !!_


End file.
